Houston, What Happens When It's All Over
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: Best interest are at heart but it could just destroy everyone. Final installment to my Houston Stories. Hope you like it. R&R and I will have more chaps up soon! Chapter 4 Kendall/James Yummy lmfao
1. The Take Over, The Breaks Over

_**Wasn't going to start this till mid October but I found some time. So here it is; "Houston, What Happens When It's All Over.**_

It was around 6pm and Carlos and Logan were in the apartment playing Play Station. Choir lay on the long couch eating cheetos as she watched Carlos and Logan battle each other in the wrestling game. Logan began to laugh evilly and Carlos expression turned anxious.

"Why did you have to go and be a girl? You know I don't like hitting girls!" Carlos whined. Logan just laughed and continued to beat up his character.

"UGH! I give!" Carlos shouted standing up then threw the controller down on the couch. Again, Logan simply laughed.

James came out the bathroom. James gave Carlos a curious look and Carlos threw his arms in the air. "I have Logan taking advantage of my inability to hit a girl and the Cheeto monster eating all MY cheetos!" He barked and stormed off into his room. Logan and Choir exchanged devilish grins. James chuckled and made his way over to the couch. He lifted Choirs legs, sat down, and then placed them over his.

"Stop eating all our food," He joked. Choir threw one at him and it bounced off his nose.

"You're so lucky you're pregnant," James said.

Choir raised and eye brow. "Or what?" She asked.

"Or-" James started to say but she threw another one at him and this time it hit him in the head. At that James stretched his arms out and began to tickle her. Choir tried to get away, laughing. James, however pulled her back down and positioned himself over her and proceeded to tickle her. After about a minute of laughing Logan cleared his throat. This caught their attention and they stopped. Once Logan knew he had their attention and they were aware of his pissed state he shook his head.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you're happy Kendall doesn't remember anything," Logan spat. Choir pushed James off her to sit herself up.

"You know that's not true," Choir said in a shameful voice as she brushed the cheetos off her yellow tank top.

Logan's voice was getting louder and a hint of hysteria lingered. "Then why for the past month you and James have been doing _**this **_and seeming to have no regard for Kendall. Hell, you do it in front of him sometimes." Carlos came out the bedroom with a perplexed look on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked but everyone ignored him.

"Logan relax-" James began as he got to his feet.

"Don't tell me to relax, man. You're Kendall's best friend. Have some damn consideration." Logan said,

"You're acting like we're doing each other."

"Are you?" Logan asked. Choir shot up.

"Screw you Logan!" She barked. "I love Kendall and only Kendall. God, you have no idea what I'm going through! If I need to laugh and James is the one doing it so what! Kendall can't be there for me so I'm going to take what I can."

"You can just tell Kendall. Kendall can be there for you too Choir. You just choose not to let him. If you love him like you say you do then it's time for you to tell him. This not telling him has gone on long enough!" Logan said.

"Dude-" Carlos started but was cut off by Choir.

"Don't you ever mind your business?" Choir asked.

"When it comes to my friends…no. If you don't tell Kendall by the end of the night then I will," Logan warned.

"You do that and I'll kill you," Choir said. Logan scoffed.

"I don't understand why you're not telling him. If you would care to explain then I will keep my lips closed," Choir shook her head and turned around and walked over to the window.

"Logan, that's enough. Leave her alone," James said

"I stand by what I say. Tell Kendall or I will," Logan said. The apartment door opened and Kendall walked in drinking a bottle of coke.

"What's up guys," He called over. When he joined them and smiled. "What are we talking about?"

Logan and James glared at each other. Logan then brought his eyes to Kendall. "You actually," he answered.

"Why?" Kendall asked. There was a moment of silence as Choir had turned around to look at Logan with a desperate look. Logan sighed.

"We were just hoping if you had remembered anything?" Logan responded.

Kendall's lips puckered a bit as he began to think. He shook his head once. "I got nothing," He answered. "Wait! I did have a sense of remembrance when I saw some people whacking each other in the pool with noodles."

"That might be something. I mean Carlos used to attack you all the time with the noodles," James said. Carlos smiled happily.

"Good times," He said drifting off into thought. Kendall then looked at Choir.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why is everyone always asking me that?" She snapped at him. Kendall went wide eyed.

"Geesh I was only being nice. Last time I do that…" Kendall said to his best friends. "I'm going to hang in the bedroom for a while and listen to some music,"

"Go crazy," James said. Kendall chuckled.

When Kendall entered his bedroom he walked over to the radio on the burrow and turned it on. The Scripts "Man Who Can't Be Moved" was on. He placed his coke beside it. Kendall bobbed his head lightly to it. He pulled his blue V neck shirt off and opened the top drawer. When he picked out the first shirt, he unfolded it to get a better look at it. He wasn't feeling it so he put it back and dug around for a new one. When he came to the bottom he saw a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. He pulled it out and looked at it carefully. He didn't know why they were in there but figured they might be his moms. He threw them on his bed.

Since there was nothing good in his dresser he walked over to his closet. When he opened it a black cashmere sweater hit him in the face. Then Choir's voice rang through the air. "I'm not getting in there,"

Kendall's body froze. He stood there…thinking. He looked to the closet, his sweater, the clothes on his bed and to the bed room door…

When he opened the bedroom door Logan was on the couch, and Carlos talking over the counter. When he walked closer to Carlos he saw Choir and James on their hands and knees behind the counter looking under the sink. James looked at him. They saw the sweater in one hand and Choirs in the other.

"Wanna fix it?" James asked him pointing to the sink pipes which were leaking water. But Kendall didn't answer him.

"You have a claustrophobia problem," he said as more of a statement than a question. Choir's jaw dropped a bit.

"Are you remembering something?" Logan asked getting up from the couch. Kendall glanced at him but immediately looked back at Choir.

"I think so,"

"This is good," Logan said. James helped Choir get to her feet. She wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Do you remember anything else?" Choir asked.

"No. He closed his eyes tightly. "I opened the closet door, a sweater fell" he held the black sweater up "and then I heard you say "I'm not getting in there," and I don't know I just remembered something's about the night-"

"Yeah, you shoved me into your closet a while back because your mother was ended up coming back home and no girls were allowed to be over. Especially not in your bedroom," Choir explained.

Kendall looked at the hand with Choirs clothes in it. He held the hand out to her. "These are yours," He said. She took them from him. He clenched his sweater in his hands. "I wore this that night," He said.

James folded his arms. "This is amazing," Logan agreed with him.

"Anything else?" Carlos asked. He looked at Choir. "You were on my bed…I think…um…" He tried to think harder. Choir bit her lip. "Your clothes…" He tried to think harder but he groaned. "I don't know. I lost it," he laughed to himself. "It probably wasn't even part of it. I mean what would you be doing on my bed right?" He laughed again. James and Choir laughed with him but nervously. Kendall turned and walked back to his bed room. We the door closed behind him Logan clicked his tongue three times.

"I think it's time you told him, Choir," Logan sang.

"I think it's time to tie Logan to a pool and beat him repeatedly with Carlos's helmet," Choir sang back.

Carlos smacked his hands to his helmet. "Leave Ricardo out of it!" he said.

"Ricardo?" James repeated.

"I thought I would try out some name for him," Carlos smiled.

"Cool," James said.

Carlos walked over to the fridge and began to search it. Logan took his seat back on the couch. Choir and James turned to one another. "I don't have an appointment till next week with the doctor to get the fake paternity test. I can't let Logan tell Kendall and it sounds like Kendall is about to remember everything any second now," She panicked, whispering.

"Don't worry. I'm going to see if I can get Logan to back off,"

"What about Kendall?" Choir asked.

James shrugged his shoulders. "I think when he sees things that remind him of the past year it triggers his memory. "We just gotta…"

"Gotta what? Lock Kendall in a closet until next week?" Choir said sarcastically.

"That could work," James said. Choir hit him in the shoulder. Carlos got out the fridge and walked back over to Logan.

"I was kidding!" he rubbed his shoulder. "We can't do anything about it but hope and pray."

Choir rolled her eyes. "Great plan genius.

"Hey, God put me on this planet to grace people with my fabulous hair not come up with sure fire plans to keep an amnesia boy from remembering things," James said. Choir huffed. "Oh hey!"

"We are not hitting him in the head again," Choir said unamused.

"Can't say I didn't try," James said.

"Anyone ever tell you that you need serious help,"

"Well, at least I don't need to ask you that. We all know the answer to that," James said folding his arms.

"Hah-ha."

Choir shook her head and brushed past James. She walked over where Logan was."That's it. I can't do this anymore. I'm telling him. It'd be better to come clean now than when he does remember." Choir said. Logan clapped his hands together.

"Finally," he said.

"Choir don't," James said.

"James it's the right thing to do." Logan said

"Choir not yet," James pleaded.

"Logan's right. It's time to tell Kendall what he should know," Choir said. "It's just too much pressure. But now than later," Choir said trying to make James understand.

"He'll figure it out," James said to Choir.

"When he remembers and that's probably the worse," Logan said. Logan gave him a dirty look.

"That's not what I'm talking about," James said. Choir tensed up.

Logan eyed Choir. "What _are_ you talking about?"

Choir turned. "Nothing,"

Suddenly, Kendall came out his room. "Jo is texting me non-stop so I'm going to go," He said making his way to the door.

"Kendall, wait," Choir called over to him. He turned.

"What?" He asked. Choir looked at James, Logan and Carlos.

"Can we have some privacy?" Choir asked them.

"No problem," Logan said happily and practically skipped out. Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's for the best you know," he said and followed after Logan.

James walked up to her. "You don't have to do this," He spoke softly so only she could hear him.

"Yes I do," She said in the same volume. "Besides, he doesn't have to know everything," she said. James was now stunned. He knew she wasn't going to tell them that they had slept together. She would tell him everything else but that. James remained speechless and walked out. When Kendall and Choir were alone, Choir took a seat. Kendall walked over to her and sat beside her.

"So…" He trailed off when it remained silent between them. Choir softly cleared her throat.

"There are…um…some things that I should have told you. To remind you," Choir informed. Kendall's cell began to vibrate. He looked at it.

"Is it going to take long? Jo really needs me by the pool. Girlfriends…they can be a pain in the ass," he joked. Choir laughed in a phony manner.

"I honestly don't know how to tell you this," Choir said.

"Just say it," Kendall said. Their eyes were locked and Kendall didn't know what to do. His body had tensed up for some reason and he couldn't move. He watched her lift herself up a bit and he didn't know if he couldn't believe what was about to happen or he just didn't think it was going to. He just couldn't move. Her lips touched his and lightly brushed together. Another imitated stroke by her had him parting his lips a little to get a fuller kiss. He could feel her warm hands Kendall hesitated for a second but then brought his arms up to lace his fingers in her hair. Kendall felt this sense of urgency inside him. It felt like he had been wanting to do this to her for the longest time. But not once did he ever have a dream of doing this or feel this urge to do something like this in the past month when he was with her. It didn't come until she was connected to him. It was getting stronger. He could feel it build up in his body. He knew he was about to lose all sense of control so he broke free and immediately got to his feet. Kendall was breathing heavily like her. Choir sat back watching him - waiting. He kept his eyes on her.

He touched his lips. "What the hell was that?" It didn't sound like a question but more rhetorical. "That wasn't saying it…that- that- that- I don't know what that was but it wasn't saying it," Kendall said.

"Relax, Kendall. It's okay," Choir said soothingly.

"How can I calm down? I wanted to do things to you. Dirty things,"

"It's okay," Choir pressed.

"No it's not. I have a girlfriend," Kendall said.

"That's what I was trying to get through to you. I thought maybe you would remember. I'm thinking you did, just feeling remembered. Not remember, remember," Choir said. "I'm your girl friend. I only said Jo was because I needed time to think," Choir said. She got up and grabbed Kendall's hands in hers.

"I thought it was best to tell you before you actually remembered and saw what I had done. I didn't want you to be angry with me. I know it wasn't fair to you to lie to you but I was just so traumatized and hurt, I needed time. But I still loved you through it all and I still love you," Choir said. Kendall was speechless as he took in every word, staring into her big green eyes. "I can understand if you don't want to be together. If you're angry I'll understand,"

"It's okay…You were scared. You acted on it," Kendall said. Choir smiled a gentle smile that made Kendall smile as well. Choir moved her face closer to his but stopped short. Kendall then encouraged it by moving his closer. Their lips met for a brief moment. Only for a brief moment because Kendall could feel that urge coming back and he freaked out. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this," he said holding his hands up in a defensive way. He ran out and


	2. Hungover

The four boys sat in class the next day, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Kendall sat in the front with Jo. He looked back every now and then to catch a glimpse of Choir in the back of the class, but only when Jo wasn't paying attention. Every time he looked back though, she didn't see him looking at her. She was too busy ripping papers out of her notebook. Logan sat 4 chairs in front of her with Camille by his side talking non-stop. James sat besides her on the right side and Stephanie on the left side. Carlos sat behind her playing with her long flowing brown hair.

James looked at Choir as she began to roll each paper she tore from her note book into little balls. Once she was done James raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Choir held a finger to her ruby red lips, and then picked up one of the balls of paper. Suddenly, she whipped it at the back of Logan's head. Logan reacted fast to the hit. He ducked then turned in his chair to look behind him. Choir was quick to cover the papers with her arms. She topped off the innocent look by talking to Stephanie. Logan looked around the whole class room trying to find the culprit. His eyes found James and James simply shrugged his shoulders. When Logan turned back around Choir didn't wait a second to throw another one at his head.

Logan whipped around in his seat and Choir looked back to Stephanie still talking. James looked away not wanting to face Logan's stare again. He was almost about to laugh and he didn't want to give it away that he knew who was doing it. When Logan turned around slowly he turned back almost instantly in hopes to catch someone in the midst of throwing another one. However, everyone was innocent as the next. Logan sighed and turned back around in his seat. Camille turned around glaring at everyone in the class. When she turned Choir looked at James grinning evilly.

"No more," James mouthed. Choir shook her head. The smile on her lips widening. James sighed. Choir picked up another one and aimed for Logan again. Once it bounced of his head, Logan immediately got to his feet.

"ALRIGHT!" he squeaked holding a finger in the air. Everyone's attention was caught by Logan's shouting."Who ever is going that I swear to God-"

Before he could get another word out Choir chucked another one at him. It hit him in the forehead. The class roared with laughter. Choir laid back in her chair folding her arms.

"I knew it was you!" he yelled.

"Mr. Mitchell," the teacher started as she walked into the classroom. "Do you mind taking your seat and lowering your voice. We're in a school not a Zoo," She said. Logan glared at Choir for a second. Choir stuck her tongue at him.

"Child," He said.

"Dumbass," Choir bit back.

"Mrs. Rocque watch your mouth please," She said as she began to open her briefcase. She sighed and closed it. "I must have left the assignment in my car. Hang tight and I'll be back shortly," She said and hurried out.

Jo turned in her seat to face the whole class. Kendall turned as well and his eyes locked with Choirs when she looked up while she was putting the balls of paper in her back pack. She smiled softly but Kendall looked away when she did. Jo cleared her throat and smiled once she had everyone's attention. "Hey, everyone! I'm having a party tonight at my apartment. Everyone is invited. It's at 7:30."

Choir rolled her eyes and zipped her back pack up and dropped it on the floor. "The party's casual so wear whatever makes you comfortable. Just make sure it's halfway decent," Jo informed. "Hope to see you all there tonight," she smiled one last time and turned back in her seat.

"Ooh party," Choir said dully. James chuckled.

"You sound thrilled," he said.

"Totally…" Choir said.

"You gonna go?" he asked.

Choir looked at Kendall, who at that moment had went to glance back at her but it became a gaze when his eyes locked to hers again.

"I'll think about it," Choir replied. She looked away and half smiled at James…

Back at the apartment, Choir was going through one of her suitcases that was pulled out from under Kaity's bunk bed. She was rummaging through it to find a cute shirt to wear tonight. As she looked she felt something hit her hair. She looked at the floor to see a rolled up piece of paper. When her eyes trailed up, Logan leaning was against the bedroom door. He was grinning, satisfied.

"What do you want?" Choir asked.

"Partly to get you back," He said. Choir gave him a dirty look.

"And partly because I came to apologize," He said.

"Keep your apology. I don't want it," Choir said. She turned back to her suitcase and picked up a shirt to examine it.

"I know Kendall didn't react to you telling him very well. He won't even talk to you," Logan said. Choir dropped her arms.

"Can you go away?" Choir asked annoyed. Logan ignored that and walked in.

"I only wanted you to tell Kendall about you and him. You didn't have to tell him that you were raped," Logan said softly. Choir closed her eyes breathing in and out.

"I'm going to hit you," She warned.

Logan pressed his lips together. "I'm sorry if that's what you were trying to keep from him. I didn't think the whole thing through. If you wanted to keep Kendall in the dark about everything I should have respected that,"

"He doesn't know about _that_. He doesn't know I'm pregnant. I just told him that we go out, not him and Jo," Choir said.

"Oh. Well, why isn't he with you-"

"I don't know all right. Now just drop it!"

"I'm sorry…" Logan said

"Apology accepted. Now go away," She said. Logan stayed where he was, thinking to himself.

"What are you hiding?" He asked.

Choir rolled her eyes. She looked up at him. "What?" she asked.

"James and you…when you two were talking…James protested strongly about telling Kendall about something you and him. Why? What's Kendall going to figure out?" Logan asked.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about,"

"Is it about you being pregnant?" Logan asked.

"If you don't go away Logan and mind your damn business," Choir said getting more aggravated. Logan sighed and took a seat beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe Choir, maybe keeping the baby isn't a good idea," Logan said. Choir hit his hand off her shoulder. She got to her feet, as did Logan. She brushed a tear from her cheek fast.

"Get out," She ordered.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Logan said sympathetically.

"Out," she repeated. Kendall then came to the door gaping at them.

"What's going on?" he asked. Choir then pushed Logan into Kendall.

"It's mine and I'm going to keep it. Nothing anybody says or does and going to make me change my mind!" and slammed the door on them.

"What was she talking about?" Kendall asked.

"Her shirt…" Logan lied and walked away.

"That seems like a stupid reason to be upset," Kendall said.

Logan didn't say anything but just walked out the apartment…

Once the party started later that night, dozens of people were filling up Jo's apartment. Carlos and Logan were standing with their dates Stephanie and Camille. When James came up beside them, Carlos began to look around. "Where's Choir?" he asked.

"She said she would be here a little bit later. She seemed a little upset. Anyone know why?" James asked.

"No," Carlos answered honestly. Logan simply shook his head. Kendall was filing a red plastic cup up with fruit punch. It tasted a little weird to him but he continued to drink it. Jo came over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you," she said. Kendall just smiled and took another gulp of him drink. Jo smiled and hugged him tight. "I gotta go mingle. Wanna come?" she asked.

"Uh nah…I'm fine here. If that's okay with you?" he asked.

"Certainly," She said. "I'll be back soon," and with one last kiss on his cheek she skipped away. Kendall filled his cup again and continued to consume the fruit punch. "Double vision" by 303!H began to play and Kendall was on his third cup to juice. He blinked a few times feeling a light headed. He laughed to himself when his vision was almost back to normal but he still felt a little weird. He spotted Choir entering the apartment. He quickly filled his cup up again and pushed past people trying to get to her.

"Hey!" He yelled over the music. It caught her off guard but smiled when she saw that it was Kendall.

"Hey," she said back.

"You look really nice!" He yelled than began to laugh. Choir started to laugh because he was.

"Thanks…Are you okay?" she asked. Kendall nodded and took a sip of his juice.

"Wanntodance?" he asked.

Choir looked at him suspiciously. She looked at her drink but shook her head thinking it wasn't possible. "Sure. Why not?" She answered.

"Great. Stayright hea nd I'll be back," He said. Choir laughed not knowing what was going on. Kendall pushed past the crowd again. He got to the fruit punch bowl and filled his cup again.

When he got back to Choir he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over to the balcony area. Choir watched him down the cup of juice than throw it off the balcony.

"Watch it!" a man yelled from below. Kendall looked over.

"That would have not happened if you weren't…there…standing!" he yelled back. Choir laughed.

"I'm going to ask again. Are you okay?" she laughed. Kendall turned back to her.

He put a thumb up. "I'm awesome," he said. He then pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm here with you. So, I'm awe-some," he managed to get out. He went in for a kiss but she pulled away.

"Kendall you have a girlfriend,"

"That's you right?" He said and went in for another kiss. This time he got her full on the lips. She struggled to get free but he had her pretty tight.

"Kendall…let go!" she said. When she pushed him away, finally breaking free she stumbled back losing her balance and going over the edge. She was holding tight to two of the balcony bars.

"KENDALL!" she screeched. Kendall pulled his bangs out his face. "Pull me up Kendall!" she yelled. James came from the crowd. Kendall just pointed and James rushed to her. He pulled her up with all his strength. When she was safely on the balcony floor James looked at Kendall with a grave look.

"Are you out your mind? She's pregnant!" James yelled at her. Kendall's mouth dropped Both Choir and James noticed that it had gone dead silent and everyone had been looking at them. Jo, Logan, Carlos, Camille and Stephanie were in the front. James looked at Choir. Choir pushed him away and ran out. "Choir!" James yelled after her.

"I didn't-" Kendall began but was speechless.

"What happened?" James demanded.

Kendall looked at Jo. "Nothing-"

"Don't lie to me," James barked.

"I- I-I-" Kendall's face went green and he bent over and vomited. James jumped back…

Logan and James helped Kendall get back to the apartment. They had one of Kendall's arms over Logan's shoulder and the other over James. "I can't believe some idiot spiked the punch," Carlos said.

"Who ever did it is an idiot," James said.

"Tell me about it," Carlos said. When they entered the apartment they brought Kendall to his bedroom and placed him on the bed. Kendall fell lifeless on it.

"Thank god his mom's not home," James said.

"I don't think she would get mad at him," Carlos said.

"True but she'd tell Bitters about what happened and then no parties would be able to happen because of this," James said. Kendall turned on his side groaning.

"Get some sleep man. It's going to be the only peace you're going to have before you wake up tomorrow," Carlos said in Kendall's ear.

"Can you say major head ache," James laughed. He then proceeded to take Kendall's shoes off. Carlos pulled his dirty shirt off and threw it in the hamper.

When James and Carlos left his bedroom Carlos headed for the door. "Going back to the party?" James asked.

"Yessir!" Carlos said. "You?" he asked.

"Maybe," James said.

Carlos nodded and without another word he walked out. James looked at Choirs bedroom door and walked over to it. He knocked lightly. Moments later she emerged from behind his.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"You need anyone to talk to?" James asked.

She shook her head. "Go back to the party. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

She nodded again. "I have my cell on me. Call if there's any problems," James said.

"I will," She said.

"You really sure you're okay?" James asked.

Choir smiled. "Get out of here!" she laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Kay, kay," James said. "Night,"

"Night," she said back and closed her door. When she heard the apartment door open then close she opened hers. She looked out to make sure he was gone. When the coast was clear and tip toed over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. She poured a cup then tip toed over to Kendall's room. She opened the door. It was pitch black and she flicked the light back on. Kendall lifted his head and smiled when he saw her.

"Sorry," he said. Choir looked behind her then back to Kendall. She sighed and got inside. She closed the door behind her and approached his bed. He sat up when she stretched her arm out to hand him the cup. He took the cup and she took a seat.

When he sipped it he made a face. "Ewwww. What is this?" He asked trying to give her the cup back.

She pushed it back to him. "Orange juice," Choir answered.

"That's not orange juice. It tastes nasty."

"That's what happens when you drink alcohol. The orange juice will help ease the head ache." After a moment of silence Kendall cleared his throat.

"So, you're pregnant," He said after taking another sip.

"Yes, I am," Choir said.

"Is it James?" he asked. Choir's eyes went big.

"What!" she said.

"I just thought it was him because you two are awfully close," Kendall said.

"We're friends," Choir said sternly.

"Then who's is it? Logan's?" Kendall asked.

"That's ridiculous. I can't stand Logan,"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "You two seem to have a love hate relationship,"

Choir bit her tongue.

"Is it Carlos-"

"Stop. This is no longer funny," Choir said. Kendall laughed.

"It's hilarious," Kendall said.

"I think I like silent Kendall more," Choir said.

"Lies," Kendall said. Choir laughed.

"I heard some people talking about this Jessie kid. The kid that attacked us last month…did he ra-"

"No." Choir said fast. She knew what he was going to say and didn't want to hear it. Kendall blinked a few times. He looked away and began to think to himself. His mouth fell and he looked back at her.

"Is it mine?" He asked.

Choir didn't answer but right then and Kendall knew the answer. He rubbed his head feeling light headed again. He laid back holding his hands tight against his head.

"You can't tell anyone. The only one that does know is James. Don't be mad at him though," Choir said.

"My head hurts," Kendall moaned.

Choir got up. "Ill just leave you so you can get some sleep," When she went to walk away Kendall grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me tonight," he said. Choir looked shocked but she nodded. She walked over to the light switch and turned it off. They laid down together in each others arms and fell to sleep…

The next morning hit Kendall like a hammer to the head. When he opened his eyes looking at the ceiling, he felt like his head had been hit repeatedly with a hammer. The sun was shining brighter than ever. He put a hand to his head and closed his eyes tight.

"What the hell happened?" he asked himself in a whisper. When he opened his eyes to look at the door he saw Choir laying beside him curled up. His mouth dropped slightly. She was sound asleep. Now he was really wondering what happened. He reached over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder to shake her. She awoke abruptly lifting her head off the pillow.

"Whoa relax," Kendall said. She laid her head back down and rubbed her face into the pillow.

"Morning sunshine," she said into the pillow. When she looked back at him she clapped her hands together in Kendall's ear.

"AH!" he shouted. Choir laughed. "What the hell!" Choir continued to laugh. She turned on her back and began to stretch. "What happened?" Kendall asked.

She stopped and stared at him. "You don't remember?" she asked curiously.

"No. But I would like to know why my head hurts like hell, my mouth taste disgusting, and why I woke up next to you," Kendall said.

"You must have drank a lot…" Choir said thinking to herself.

"Drink? I wouldn't ever drink," Kendall said.

"I don't think you knew what you were drinking…" Choir said.

Kendall furrowed his eye brows.


	3. Start All Over

I'm so sick of not being able to remember anything. What pisses me off more is that no one is telling me the whole truth whenever they do decide to fill me in. I don't know what they're doing that. To spare my feelings? I'm I man. I can take it. I'm 17 years old now. 17 is just a number. It's not like I'm going to run home crying. I'm not that bad when it comes to dealing with shit. I take it head on and always feeling good with the ending.

But that Choir girl, she's something else. I honestly don't know how to deal with her. That's why I'm standing out here beside the pool waiting for her.

_Meet me by the pool and I'll tell you everything..._Blah Blah Blah. She could have told me it all then and there. But noooooo she had to sneak out my bed room because my mom was cleaning the living room. What she was doing in my bedroom was beyond me. 17 years old and I have a girl in my bed. I scoffed to myself thinking how ridiculous and crazy that was. However, then 17 is only a number popped into my head. I shook it off. To a point 17 is a number right?

I honestly don't know anymore. With her I feel so much crap that I know I shouldn't be feeling. I don't know how to explain it all but I can make out some of what I'm feeling.

God. I want to touch her. I wanna touch her so bad.

Touch her, kiss her, god- I wanna lick her.

Now I really have to snap out of it.

Wow...Deja vu?

I scratched the back of my head blinking a few times. That was weird. I shook it off. It was probably nothing.

It's crazy you know. That's all I could think about the rest of the night after she kissed me. It didn't seem real though. Why would she want me? She seemed more like James type.

Kendall and Choir. That sounds better. Great. Now I sound like a puppy dog in love. This isn't love though. It can't be. I want her on her back on my bed! I wanna be on her when she's on her back on my bed. What I'd give to unbutton her jeans and sliding them off her hips and down her legs. Then running my hands up her legs and pulling her panties-

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

I pressed my fingers to my forehead, tightly closing my eyes.

Screw this...I'm leaving. I turned on my heel and went to walk away. Screw this! Screw memory! Screw the lies! Screw Choir! I stopped in my tracks. _**Screw**_?

Guitar Dude strummed away on his guitar as he walked by me, singing "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore,"

I felt a huge pain surge through my head. I suppressed a small groan and kept from bending over. Ugh it hurt like a son of a bitch! I opened my eyes enough to see Jo coming this way but I was pretty sure she didn't see me. I didn't want to deal with her right now. I turned fast and ran off. When I looked back fast to see if she was coming this way I ended up colliding into someone.

"Watch- Kendall?"

Choir...A smile for some reason shaped my lips. She looked nice in that crisp white tank top. Those blue cut faded blue jeans that fit her so perfectly. The blonde gold curls that cascaded to beautifully over her chest. Just looking at her, my heart began to race. It gave me this overwhelming feeling. For some reason I couldn't move. I could tell she was staring back at me with her bright green eyes, but I couldn't do anything. Something was happening. I can't explain how it happened. Maybe it was her green eyes or maybe it was the fact that she came colliding into me by surprise. That's how she came into my life – with a bang. I didn't even see her coming. She just took me by surprise...

"Kendall?" I felt my body shake. When I came back into focus everything was clear. _Everything_. "Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned tone. She stroked my check with her soft hand. I looked around for a second then looked back at her.

"I remember," I said. Choirs jaw dropped.

'Remember what?" Choir asked.

"Everything," I said. Choir swallowed hard. "Everything that's ever happened to me in my life. It's all back,"

"Are you mad at me?" Choir asked.

I thought about that for a moment, because to be honest I wasn't really mad at her. She had my best interest at heart. She tried to protect me. She wanted to protect herself. She didn't stop loving me. I didn't stop loving her. I knew nothing could ever keep us apart. She made a mess but I'm sure it's nothing we can't clean up together. I finally answered. "No," and she smiled. Her smile was so bright it made my heart pound. I couldn't help but not smile back. She threw her arms around me and I swung her around.

"It's so good to have you back!" She cried.

"It feels so nice to be back," I sighed squeezing her tighter. The hug felt a little weird but I didn't think much of it as her lavender perfume smelled was so nice. When she pulled back slightly she kissed me. Pressing her warm strawberry lips against mine. I took it all in. The smell, the taste, the feeling – I wanted everything that I missed for the past month. When we broke apart I looked down at what she was wearing but it wasn't what I was imagining. Weird...but she had on this pink blouse that seemed kind of big and these black caprices. I laughed.

"What are you wearing?" I asked. Choir looked down at her clothes then bringing her eyes back to mine.

"Yeah Choir, what are you wearing" a voice came from behind me. When I looked Jo was standing there. Looks like it was time to start cleaning up the mess. Guess I'm starting with my fake relationship with Jo. Which I'm more pissed off at her than Choir because she went along with it knowing fully well that it was a lie. Even though I kissed her back in December, I explained it to her that I shouldn't have done that. I only did it because I was scared, hurt, and confused by everything that happened and was happening in my life. I thought she understood that.

Jo folder her hands across her chest looking at only Choir. "I think Kendall's waiting for an answer," Jo said pointing at me but kept her eyes on Choir. When I looked at Choir she had a grave look on her face. I laughed not knowing what the big deal was. I raised my hands slightly.

"Uhh...it's no big deal. You look nice," I said honestly. "It's very Choir like but hey whatever you like I like," I said.

"Oh I don't think you're going to like this," Jo said. I looked back at Jo, gaping.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's not my place to say," Jo said.

"That's right! It's not your place to say _ANYTHING_! So why don't you just go away!" Choir snapped.

"If you're trying to break Choir and I up-" I said to Jo taking two steps towards her. Jo scoffed a laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Choir here is going to do a bang up job all by herself with that," Jo said. I could feel another headache coming on. What the hell was going on. I looked at Choir.

"What is she talking about?" I asked. Choir sighed.

"I'm going to beat the living crap out of you," Choir said to Jo.

"But for 9 months right?" Jo said.

Nine months? I thought What the hell was going on. Nine months. And then it hit me like the cold breezes in Minnesota after being inside a warm house all day. I stared at Choir awestruck. Son of a bitch.

"It's not yours," Choir stated.

Jo laughed hysterically. "Oh this is too good! Let me guess? It's James!" She laughed again. Before I blink Choir was running at Jo but I was quick to catch her before she could hurt herself and the baby..._the baby_. That was weird and it felt like I was hit by another cold wind. I could feel a small hump where her stomach was. Talk about weird.

Choir was squirming in my arms to get free. "Let me go!" She yelled still trying to reach for Jo. Jo began to laugh and that pissed me off.

"Jo get out of here of I will let her go!" I shouted.

"When you figure out who's right for you, call me," Jo said and walked away.

"BITCH!" Choir yelled after her.

Everyone was looking at us. "Choir relax. She's gone now," I said. After she calmed down I carefully let her go. She turned to me and sighed.

"I hate her," She said.

"I know," I licked my lips then ran a hand through my hair.

"What happened?" he asked. I remembered the feeling of her stomach and how big it was. "You can't be any less or any more than 2 months big. If it's Jessie's I can assure you I'm going to help you with whatever I can. But we had sex and the timing is all to perfect. Choir are you sure I'm not the father? Please. I'm begging you. Don't lie to me."


	4. When It's Over Just Leave Me Alone

I was going to do this as a one shot but I found a way to incorporate into my Houston story. Oh poor, poor Kendall. He never catches a break blame Choir.

Another thing, if you're not a fan of homosexuality I suggest you find another story to read.

_**Kendall/James.**_

Kendall lay beside Choir, a soft content smiled rested upon his face. Kendall rubbed her stomach. Choir kissed his forehead lightly and Kendall drank it in closing his eyes and sighing profoundly. "This has never felt so right. I can't describe in words what you mean to me. I'd do anything to prove it," Kendall said.

Choir smiled and stroked his soft cheek with her hand. "I'm gonna hold that to you," she whispered softly. Kendall opened his eyes. However, Choir no longer laid beside him. She was gone. Kendall pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around the room curiously. Suddenly, the door opened and Choir walked in with James by the hand. Choir wasn't pregnant this time, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked. Choir didn't say anything. Kendall got off the bed and walked over to them.

"I think you should be asking what's not going on," Choir said.

Kendall went to say something but Choir held a finger to his lips. "You said you would do anything for me. For us," Choir said reminding him of his promise made only seconds ago. James then pulled his blue shirt over his head and let it drop by his feet. Kendall's eyes went big. Before Kendall could protest, James grabbed Kendall's face and planted a full passionate kiss on his lips. Kendall immediately withdrew.

"What are you doing? This is insane!" he took a step back and looked at Choir. "You're insane!"

Choir giggled. "Silly, Kendall. Don't you see I'm doing this for you as well? It's for you own benefit," Choir said.

Kendall's eyes went wider. "That's it you're on drugs or hormonal. Either way, I think you need to go to the hospital. Crack kills and there are pills for crazy hormonal chicks. I'm betting on the hormonal one," Kendall looked at James. "You're the one on the drugs!" Kendall said.

"She's just trying to help," James said in defense.

"Help?" Kendall repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. Help." Choir said. She took one of Kendall's hands and one of James and brought them together. Kendall swallowed hard.

"I can't. This is absurd and completely unnecessary. I have you Choir and that's all I need,"

"You need James too," Choir said. "Don't push away anymore."

"How can I fix it?" Kendall asked. James took a step closer to Kendall, closing him in-between the bed and himself.

"Stop pushing e everyone away," James said. James ran his hands up Kendall's bare chest, sliding them up to his neck and gently held a firm hold. They gazed into one another's eyes.

James brought his lips to Kendall's ear, inches from it. "Everything's going to be okay," then kissed his cheek lightly. When he brought his eyes back to Kendall's he continued." I'll always be here no matter what."

This time it was Kendall who initiated the kiss. James returned the enthusiasm back without protest. Kendall wrapped his arms around James back to push him closer to his body till they touched. It sent a sexual sensation down through Kendall's body. More was the only thing Kendall wanted.

James blindly led them to the bed to lay them down. Kendall felt the cool sheets hit his back and a new wave of sensation rushed through him.

James trailed heavy wet kissed down Kendall's neck and down his chest. Kendall could feel his hot breath every time his lips touched his bare skin.

Choir came over to the bed and positioned herself opposite of Kendall, so that her face was over Kendall's and began to kiss him,"

Kendall could still feel the immense feeling from James when his lips made contact with his bare skin…James was low and began to pull at his jeans…

Choirs ruby red lips meshing with his…the strawberry taste of her lip gloss…

A cold breeze hit his legs…

The feeling of Choir's blonde soft hair intertwining with his fingers…

The sound of James unbuckling his own jeans…

Choir's moans when he pushed his tongue as far as it could go…

Every time James took a deep breath of air as he continued to kiss was a new sound

The old sound of Choir's cry for more which was always intense to Kendall…

It was all too much for Kendall; he didn't know how to stop himself from wanting more from the both of them. He missed James so much and even though he had Choir he couldn't get enough of her. The both of them drove him insane. It was so hard to hold onto the both of them. James and Choir had this bond that didn't sit too well with Kendall. Kendall didn't want to lose her. He couldn't have both. The situation he was in though, he needed both. He needed both to feel all right again.

It was like a play was being done because when Choir broke free she got to her feet, Kendall sat up, and she straddled herself over Kendall. Kendall ran his hands up her legs and under her night dress. James was behind Choir and pushed her blond hair out the way so her could kiss her neck. James hands found Kendall's hands rested under Choirs night dressed. With James hands on Kendall's, he guided them up further and helped him pull it off.

Choir's head fell back on James shoulder and James continued to kiss her neck. Kendall immediately took to her chest. Choir's breathing got heavier…"Gah…Ken…" Choir moaned. Kendall's hands felt for her panty line but when he did that James hands slapped against it. Kendall and James eyes locked with one another's.

"Remember what happened last time you did that?" James said. Choir smiled and ran her hands over her stomach. Kendall looked at her and noticed her was fully dressed this time.

"I was thinking Harmony," she said. She removed herself from between them. "Harmony will keep us all together," She said. James and Kendall looked at one another. Choir placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do it for you. You can't go do this alone. You're going to need James."

Kendall let himself fall back with James and began to kiss each other passionately. Kendall gripped James ass. James then turned them over so that Kendall was over him. He kissed James roughly, bit his bottom lip and pulled it gently with his teeth. James moaned and both of the breathing was get hot and heavier. Kendall went with his emotions and pursued the kissing by going lower and lower.

James gripped the bed sheet when a new cold hit his lower half. Then…

"Fuck Kendall!" emitted from James mouth. A groan followed shortly after.

"Kendall…Kendall…KENDALL!"

"DUDE!"

Kendall shot up in his bed, scared shit and sweating. Choir stood of the side of the bed looking down at his lower half. Kendall wiped his forehead. "I'd ask if you need help with that but I'm sure you already finished," She said.

Kendall looked down knowing what she was talking about but it was embarrassing. He brought his knees up against his chest. "Leave," Kendall ordered.

Choir went to touch his shoulder but Kendall moved. "Don't- Just leave," Kendall said.

Choir looked taken aback. "You really need to stop pushing me away," Choir said. Kendall shook his head. "It's been 3 months and you're still acting like this. You're not even the one pregnant. Get some help. Go back to sleep and hopefully your dream can, "Choir said angrily and stormed out.

"IT WAS A NIGHTMARE!" Kendall yelled after her. "CLOSE THE DOOR!" Kendall yelled. James then poked his head in.

"Wanna go swimming?" he asked.

"Close the door!" Kendall yelled again.

"So that's a yes?" James asked. Kendall grabbed the pillow and hurled it at James but James was fast and ducked.

James gasped. "You could have just said no!" James said. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Choir may have morning sickness but you have morning temper issues," James stated.

"If you don't close the door I'm going to beat you with you comb!" Kendall shouted.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid," Logan said as he passed the door. He then stopped and poked his head in.

"This baby thing still bothering you?" Logan asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "No! Why should it! It's only natural to impregnate a girl at the age of 17. Then have fu-fu-fu-fucked up dreams about having sex with-"Kendall stopped. Logan and James exchanged a look. Choir then came over grabbed James and Logan by the collar and pulled them out the way. She grabbed Kendall's doorknob and slammed the door shut.

Kendall threw himself back on the pillows. "Finally," he said to himself.

"I'D SEE A THERAPIST IF I WERE YOU!" Logan shouted from the other side of the door. Kendall groaned.


	5. This Story Is Never Going To Be Over

Life is funny, you know? It also sucks but its funny when it's not your life sucking. Poor Kendall, I feel for him but the dude knocked up a chick. I can't believe the baby was actually Kendall's and that she wasn't raped. Shits crazy. That's his fault. You should see him freaking out every now and then. When I heard him moaning James names in his sleep the other night it was weird.

Just thinking about it weird's me out. I wanted to wake him up but I was too creeped out. I had Choir go in there and wake him up. It was her fault. She was turning him gay.

Wonder if he really is gay? That'd be super weird. But hey, if he wants James then I say go for it. Don't think James will be too happy about it though. Sucks to be Kendall.

I think he'd be better off gay. He wouldn't have to worry about knocking up some chick. Though, James does seem feminine enough to get pregnant. Stranger shit has happened. I wonder what a pregnant James would look like. I wonder what the baby would look like. I'd name it Carlos. Yeah, Carlos…that's an awesome name. James owes me so he has to name it what I want.

As I continued to walk down the hall, practically skipping (I didn't care, there was no one around, I need my inner butterfly to be released every now and then) I could hear Stephanie's voice. I stopped in my tracks.

I swear I could hear her angel voice over a crowd. She talks like an angel which is music to my ears – but only when she talks. I got her to sing in front of me last week and I've regretted it ever since. It felt like one of my ear drums fell out. Then when she went for a high note she put a hand to her stomach and well…I panicked. I blurted out: "Is the baby coming!" and she slapped me.

It was a natural thing to ask. Choirs been hanging out the past 7 months and she does that whenever the baby kicks or when she's in pain. It always worried me.

It's a good thing Stephanie is pretty and smart. I like a girl who can sing, it's always been a fantasy of mine to fall in love with a girl who had a powerful voice. Unfortunately, Kendall took that fantasy of mine. Although, Choir isn't that smart. If she was, I don't think she'd be pregnant. In addition, she's kind of crazy. I don't see how Kendall could be attracted to her. I can see why James is because he's not very bright and he has his "wee hoo" moments. But Kendall is intelligent, sane, and nice, the total opposite of Choir. I guess opposites do attract. Though, she did kind of make him stupid. He did some stupid, stupid things that even he can't deny it.

Kendall never stood a chance. Saying no to her is like James saying not to a free can of Cuda Spray. Guess it just sucks to be Kendall. He could have been smart about this whole intercourse thing. He was asking for this mess because he was dumb. The pregnancy is the consequences of that. They couldn't think and know it was better to wait or at least protect themselves. I've come to the conclusion that these two were not in love with each other; they were obsessed.

I can see why it was hard for Kendall to keep his hands off her. Choir is super frickin' hot. Naturally, even I couldn't deny that. Neither could downstairs. She yawned one time and I went hard. It was the most embarrassing thing ever. How she turned me on that quick and with one simple move was beyond me. I stayed away from her as much as I could. I knew she was going to be trouble just by that. Also, I had Stephanie and I only looked at Choir, never touched. Also, the guy code comes into play. Kendall made his mark and that's the end of it.

I think it would have been better if he left his mark on someone else. Though if he didn't James would have and he probably would have knocked her up the day she came. They're too dumb for each other. So, I guess it was better for Kendall to have impregnated her. She's better off with Kendall by her side than James. I love James and all but it's true. Kendall is keeping her together while trying to hold himself together. James would be freaking out and asking if he could put the milk in an empty can of Cuda spray and then spray it into the baby's mouth.

Kendall is the right guy for this kind of situation. He's a good guy. Wonder if he'll propose to her? I can't wait for that! Because when there's a wedding there's a cake! I'm going to try and get them to let me jump out the cake. I could sing our first single but a little differently.

"Go on Knock her up"

"Whatcha gotta lose?"

"Besides everything including your youth…"

That's all I have but it's true. Kendall's life is fucked whether he can handle it or not. Hopefully we can keep the band together. I walked on slowly began forward again. Another familiar voice rang through my ears. Choir.

Choir and Stephanie have been hanging out a lot. Stephanie says she's been helping Choir get through these past months. Wonder what hanging out included. A little bit of talking, laughing, games, sleepovers…making out. That would be awesome! As long as I get to watch or better yet…JOIN! Choir just needs to lose the humpback whale attached to her stomach. Seven months later and she still looks like she ate Mr. Bitters.

I came down from thought when I heard what sounded like a cry. It was Choir. Awww…They're having a heart to heart. How cute. My girl was nice, caring, and thoughtful. I smiled to myself at the thought of that. Guess I did get the perfect girl after all.

I wasn't going to let myself miss anymore. I wanted to see my girl in action. I listened in. "I can't believe I'm going through with this," Choir said.

When I dared to peek in I saw Stephanie and Choir sitting on the chairs side by side. Stephanie was stroking Choirs hair. "You love him," Stephanie said sympathetically.

"If I loved him I wouldn't be doing this."

"You might not have a choice," Stephanie said. "It's the most unselfish thing I've ever seen anyone ever do," Stephanie said.

"It's the most stupidest thing," Choir resentfully spat. "Leaving him to take care of this baby alone is cruel,"

My eyebrows rose and my mouth dropped in shock. I didn't hear what I think I just did.

"Kendall will understand. If you tell him-"

"I'm not telling him I'm leaving. I can't. It'll kill him," Choir said protesting.

"You have to tell him before the baby comes. You can't just leave and not let him know you are. That will kill him even more. Get him ready for it," Stephanie insisted.

She was leaving? Over my dead body. I had enough. I couldn't believe Stephanie was planning this with her. I was seeing red. I barged in.

"There's no way I'm letting you burden Kendall with that baby," I said pointed at Choir's stomaching nearly shaking. They both looked frightened. Stephanie rose to her feet. "You're already ruining his life! Now you're thinking about leaving! Are you out your mind! What the hell is wrong with you! He's done everything for you. He's lost so much for you! And for what? So you could leave and have it all mean nothing to you and everything to Kendall? You stress how much you love Kendall, well I say bullshit!" I couldn't hold it in. It was weird. This was my best friend who was going to be destroyed. And I'd be damned if I didn't say my part.

Choir got to her feet biting her tongue. "Carlos stop! Choir sit down!" Stephanie ordered.

"You need to learn how to mind your business," Choir in a threatening tone.

"You're fucking my friend's life up. That makes it my business," I said heatedly.

"If I didn't love him I would have gotten rid of this baby!" Choir yelled but stopped short and pressed a hand to her stomach. "That's a lie," She said shamefully. A few tears fell from her eyes. When she closed them even more fell. She brought one hand to her heart.

"Choir please sit down," Stephanie said. Choir shook her head. She went to open her mouth to say something but a look of pain stopped her. "AH!" she screamed and bent over slightly.

"Carlos, leave. Please," Stephanie said to me pointing at the door.

"Fine but I'm telling Kendall what the Wicked Witch of the West has planned," I warned.

I went to turn but Choir cried out my name and grabbed the arm. "Don't please. This will kill him too!"

"Awww poor Choir. It must be really hard for you to do what you do best. Leave. So, it must be a piece of cake to leave Kendall with a baby while you go back to your shiny stuck up life," I said.

"What's so shiny about being six feet underground?" Choir yelled at me. "N-n-n-not being able to watch your baby grow up. Not being able to be with the one person I know I'll love forever? Don't you get it! I'm giving everything for Kendall! MY LIFE!"

My mouth dropped. She wasn't saying what I think she was saying, right? She wrapped her arms around her stomach and fell back into the chair sobbing. She began to rock back and forth.

"Choir!" Stephanie panicked dropping to her knees beside Choir.

"GOD! It's hurts so much! I don't wanna die! I-don't-want-to-die!" She gritted through her teeth trying to endure the pain. "I'm stupid. So frickin' stupid!"

"You're dying?" I said stupidly. I looked at Stephanie who looked back at me with desperate sympathetic eyes.

"You must be happy right?" Choir said. "It's what I deserve isn't it? It'll all be worth it though. I get to have Kendall's baby," she said. She began to sob uncontrollably.

Horrorstruck, I remained speechless. It was quiet while Stephanie tried to calm Choir down. It was too quiet and I couldn't stand it. How could I not tell Kendall? I rushed out the room. This was crazy. She's going to die…I threw myself against the wall and stared out into space. A hand touched mine and I looked to see Stephanie looking back at me with her brown eyes that I swore had the light from a star in them.

"I can't," was all I could say. She pushed herself on her tippy toes and pressed her forehead against mine.


End file.
